Sentimientos Encontrados
by Tsory-Lime
Summary: Historia ambientada en Sharp. Los FLAT 4 intentarán una vez más raptar a Hana y al mismo tiempo intentarán impresionar a la ojamajos. El primer capítulo no tiene romance. Dejen Reviews por favor.


_Holakas, soy Tsory-chan. Antes de empezar, quiero decir que esta historia la escribo porque perdí una apuesta el año pasado contra mi amiga Lime-chan (que en paz descanse). Pero ya que entraste a leer este fic te pido amablemente que me dejes algún Review. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

_Este fic está ambientado en Ojamajo Doremi Sharp_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 1: Un intento Frustrado**

Era un día de invierno en Misora. Las calles, las casas y hasta el último rincón quedaron cubiertos por la blanca nieve de la noche anterior. El ambiente navideño se podía sentir en todas partes ese día; tan sólo faltaban tres semanas para la noche buena.  
Ya hacia a la tarde, un grupo de cuatro chicos de tan sólo nueve años, se reunían nuevamente en un puesto de hamburguesas. Ellos se hacían llamar los FLAT 4; una sigla conformada por sus propios nombres: Fujio, Leon, Akatsuki y Tooru. Akatsuki, para variar, se encontraba jugando un videojuego de bolsillo.  
-¿A qué juegas ahora Akatsuki?- preguntó Tooru.  
-¡No molestes que voy ganando!  
-Déjalo Tooru: Una vez que comienza a jugar no hay forma de sacarlo- dijo Leon.  
-Sí, tienes razón- afirmó el chico de cabello turquesa. De repente observó a Fujio, quien no dejaba de anotar en su pequeño cuadernito- ¿Qué estás anotando?  
-Estoy escribiendo unos cuantos apuntes acerca de la Navidad.  
-¿Navidad?- preguntaron curiosos sus amigos.  
-Por lo que he averiguado, la Navidad es un día festivo que se celebra el 25 de Diciembre aquí en el mundo de los humanos. Una característica interesante que tiene es que se suelen dar regalos a las personas que quieres mucho.  
-¿Dar regalos a las personas que quieres mucho?... ¡Qué ridículo!- dijo Leon.  
-Pues yo no lo encuentro ridículo- se apresuró a decir Akatsuki- es más, suena divertido. Podría aprovechar de darle un bonito regalo a Doremi.  
-¡Y yo podría dedicarle a Onpu una linda canción como regalo de Navidad!- dijo un entusiasmado Tooru.  
-Mejor regálale algo más práctico- le sugirió Akatsuki aguantando la vergüenza ajena.  
-¡Esperen un segundo!... Tal vez Navidad sea un buen momento para poder secuestrar a Hana- sugirió Fujio- Sería un excelente momento, distraeríamos a las chicas con regalos y cuando ellas estén distraídas, tomamos a Hana y nos la llevamos.  
Todos quedaron sorprendidos. El plan de Fujio era obviamente demasiado simple, pero desde otro punto de vista parecía un plan bastante bueno.  
-¿Entonces el plan sería persuadir a las chicas aprovechando esta época?- preguntó Tooru.  
-Eso es lo que estoy tratando de decir.  
-En ese caso empezaré a participar en el plan ahora mismo- dijo Akatsuki terminando abruptamente con su juego- iré a ver si le puedo encontrar un buen regalo a Doremi.  
-Según los gustos que he podido anotar de Hazuki, el mejor regalo para ella sería que le consiguiera música de violín.  
-Yo iré a ver si le puedo encontrar un bonito regalo a Onpu.  
Cada chico se fue parando para luego irse y tomar diferentes caminos para ir por sus regalos. El único que se quedó en el puesto de hamburguesa fue Leon, quién no estaba dispuesto a rebajar su orgullo como para hacer algo tan cursi como dar un regalo y, mucho menos, si a la persona a la cual debía entregarle ese regalo era Aiko (su mayor rival). Eso iba en contra de sus principios. Y lo peor era que él sabía que sus amigos tenían una doble intención con esos regalos; no sólo iban a ser una distracción para secuestrar a Hana, sino que también esos regalos los iban a acercar mucho más a esas chicas.  
-¡Es increíble!- pensó- ¡Unas simples aprendices de brujas terminan embobando a tus amigos y sin hacer nada!... Y lo peor de todo esto es que Akatsuki es el más distraído de todos nosotros por culpa de esa Doremi.  
Por fin decidió salir del puesto y dirigirse al exterior. No iba a comprar ningún regalo, sólo daría un paseo para distraerse.

Akatsuki estaba dando un paseo por la ciudad hasta que se detuvo en frente de una juguetería donde los balones estaban a mitad de precio como oferta navideña. El pobre príncipe se quedó ahí mirando los balones e imaginándose como anotaba un gol, cuando de pronto una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos:  
-¿Akatsuki?  
Akatsuki volteó la mirada y pudo ver a una chica pelirroja con el cabello atado en dos grandes bollos y que empujaba una carriola con una bebita adentro.  
-Hola Doremi- le saludó el chico- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?  
-Llevo a Hana de paseo y aprovecho de ver si encuentro un buen regalo.  
-¿Para quién si se puede saber?  
-Bueno, es... para alguien muy especial- dijo sonrojada.  
-No tienes que irte en detalles si no quieres- le respondió con una de esas sonrisas propias de él.  
Entonces Doremi volteó la mirada y observó lo que estaba mirando el chico.  
-Veo que te interesa jugar fútbol.  
-La otra vez vi a unos chicos jugarlo y lo encontré muy divertido.  
-Aiko dice que es divertido, incluso ha intentado enseñarle a Hana a jugar fútbol.  
-¿No crees que aún es muy pequeña para que lo juegue?  
-Ella dice que uno debe entrenarse desde temprana edad.  
-Ya veo.  
Los dos se quedaron en silencio un buen rato. Akatsuki rompió el silencio.  
-Disculpa, Doremi...  
-¿Sí?  
-¿Qué te gustaría que te regalaran en Navidad?  
-Bueno... ¡Un jugoso filete no estaría nada mal!- respondió con felicidad.  
-¿Un filete?- le preguntó confundido.  
-¡Es una broma!  
-Pero hablando en serio, qué es lo que te gustaría recibir.  
-No sé. Creo que cualquier regalo que me dieran con cariño lo recibiría con gusto.  
-Ya veo.  
Y mientras hablaban no notaron la presencia de una figura sombría detrás de un árbol en la esquina.  
-Es mi oportunidad.  
Aprovechando la distracción de Doremi y Akatsuki, la figura sombría enseñó un pequeño cascabel de bebé. La bebé Hana se percató de inmediato del juguete, he hizo un poco de magia para mover la carriola y así acercarse cada vez más al cascabel y a un serio peligro.  
-¡Oh no, ya se me hizo tarde!- dijo Doremi después de ver la hora en un anuncio- ¡Ya debería estar en la tienda con Hana!  
-¿Puedo acompañarte?  
-Por supuesto... ¿Y Hana?  
-Estaba aquí hace un momento.  
-¡En dónde puede estar!- giró la mirada en todas las direcciones hasta que logró encontrar la carriola de Hana junto al árbol de la esquina. Doremi se dirigió hasta la carriola pero no encontró a Hana en ella- No puede ser¡He perdido a Hana!

Y unas cuadras más adelante, un muchacho con el rostro cubierto por una bufanda corría a toda velocidad junto con la bebé Hana en sus brazos. -¡Akatsuki se distrae fácilmente con esa Doremi¡Tenía la oportunidad perfecta y no la aprovechó!... Lo importante ahora es que ya tengo a Hana. El chico iba tan sumido en sus pensamiento que no notó a una chica peliazul de su edad cruzándose en su camino, terminó impactando con ella y ambos cayeron al suelo.  
-¡Fíjate por dónde vas!- le gritó el chico.  
-¡Pero si tú fuiste el que chocó conmigo!  
-¡Hazte a un lado!- le dijo el chico cuando se levantó y continuó su camino.  
-¡Qué coraje¡Me molestan los chicos como él!  
Y antes de que el chico se perdiera de vista, notó como se asomaba una pequeña bebita por sobre su hombro.  
-¿Esa no es Hana?- Entonces comenzó a sonar un aparato parecido a un teléfono móvil- Habla Aiko.  
-Aiko, soy Doremi.  
-Hola Doremi¿Ya llegaste a la tienda?  
-No Aiko, es que acabo de perder Hana.  
-¿PERDISTE A HANA?- le gritó, logrando que Doremi se alejara un metro del auricular.  
-Ella estaba en su carriola- le explicó Doremi- pero alguien la tomó y se la llevó.  
-¿Qué alguien se la llevó?- Aiko se acordó de la bebé que llevaba el muchacho con el que chocó- Creo saber quién la tiene. Descuida Doremi, recuperaremos a Hana a toda costa. Llamaré a las demás para avisarles que haremos un Magical Stage.  
-¿Un Magical Stage?  
-¿Acaso no puedes hacerlo?  
-Es que ahora me encuentro con Akatsuki y...  
-¡No es hora de pensar en chicos¡Dale una excusa y aléjate de él!  
-Muy bien- cortó la llamada y se volteó hacia Akatsuki- Debo irme ya, fue un gusto verte... ¡Adiós!- le dijo rápidamente y se alejó.  
-A... diós.

Doremi siguió corriendo hasta que encontró un callejón en el cual se ocultó.  
-¡Creo que ya lo perdí de vista!- exclamó cansada por la larga carrera. Su teléfono real comenzó a sonar- Habla Doremi.  
-Hola Doremi, soy Hazuki. Onpu y yo ya estamos listas para hacer el Magical Stage, Aiko también lo está y queríamos saber si tú también estabas lista.  
-En un momento, espérenme un segundo- les dijo algo avergonzada y se transformó rápidamente en brujita- ¡Pretty Witchy Doremi Chi!  
-¿Ya estás lista Doremi?- preguntó Onpu.  
-¡Ya estoy lista!  
Comenzaron a conjurar el "Magical Stage" a través de sus teléfonos reales:  
-Pirika Pirilala... ¡Qué sea extenso!- conjuró Doremi.  
-Paipai Poipon... ¡Qué sea suave!- conjuró Hazuki.  
-Pameluku Laruku... ¡Qué se brillante!- conjuró Aiko.  
-Pururun purun... ¡Qué sea refrescante!- conjuró Onpu.  
-¡MAGICAL STAGE!- dijeron todas al unísono- ¡Ayúdanos a rescatar a Hana!- al decir estas palabras, las cuatro brujitas fueron envueltas en grandes flores y, en cuanto éstas se abrieron, aparecieron vestidas con su traje Patraine. Luego bajaron del cielo cuatro porons con forma de pandero los cuales fueron tomados por cada brujita.  
-¡Y ahora a ir por Hana!- dijo Doremi, sacó su escoba y fue a buscar a Hana por los alrededores.  
-Yo veré si puedo encontrar a ese chico, no debe haber ido muy lejos- dijo Aiko, quién también se subió a su escoba para buscar Hana.  
-Nosotras también debemos ir Hazuki- dijo Onpu.  
-Sí.  
Y luego, Hazuki y Onpu, se fueron de la Tienda volando en sus escobas y buscando a Hana en la computadora, la cual les indicaba en un pequeño punto rojo en qué lugar de la ciudad Misora se encontraba la bebé.

Mientras tanto, el chico de la bufanda, el secuestrador de Hana, se había detenido en un parque cercano para descansar de su carrera. -Al fin te tengo Hana- dijo admirando a la niña que tenía en sus brazos- Nada de planes, ni estrategias. Debimos haberte secuestrado de esta manera desde hace mucho.-Hana sólo le balbuceó con una sonrisa inocente.  
En su admiración por Hana, el chico no se percató de la presencia de otra persona. Aquella persona era un muchacho de su edad, quien sólo tuvo que chasquear los dedos para hacer que le cayera al secuestrador una pelota de fútbol en la cabeza, lo que lo confundió por unos momentos.  
El muchacho se acercó al secuestrador, sólo para descubrir que era...  
-¿Leon?  
-¿Akatsuki?- preguntó con sorpresa el secuestrador- ¿Tú me golpeaste con una pelota?  
-Es que no sabía que era tú- se excusó mientras se rescaba detrás de la cabeza- Por cierto¿Por qué te llevaste a Hana?  
-¡Porque nuestra misión es raptarla!  
-Pero teníamos un plan: Íbamos a distraer a las chicas con regalos.  
-No necesito de un plan simplón para cumplir una tarea tan sencilla como esta.  
-Pero Leon...  
-¡Nada de peros¡Ya estoy cansado de que todos ustedes se comporten como unos bobos!  
-¿Cómo unos bobos?- preguntó confundido.  
-Ustedes tres están embobados con esas aprendices. ¡Y tú eres el que está peor!  
-¿De qué hablas?  
-Abre los ojos¡Esas chicas son nuestras enemigas!  
-¡Hana!- gritó una voz femenina- ¿En dónde estás?  
-Es Doremi- dijo Akatsuki.  
-¡Y Aiko!- agregó Leon.  
-¡Y LAS DEMÁS TAMBIÉN!- exclamaron al unísono.  
-¿Y ahora qué haremos?- se preocupó Akatsuki- Si nos ven con Hana estaremos perdidos.  
-¡Tú estarás perdido con Doremi¡No me metas en tus asuntos!... ¿Eh?- observó a un viejo que vestía un traje de onda disco con una capa negra- Así que el viejo de Oyajide decidió dar una vuelta por el parque- dijo mientras miraba con malicia a Oyajide.  
-¿Estás pensando lo que creo que estás pensando?  
-Es posible. Pero tenemos que actuar rápido.  
Leon tomó a Hana en brazos y, junto a Akatsuki, corrieron hasta donde estaba Oyajide.  
-¿Akatsuki¿Leon¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- les preguntó el viejo mago.  
-Te tenemos un regalo- le dijo Akatsuki.  
-¡Feliz Navidad!- le dijo Leon y le entregó a Hana.  
-¡Adiós!- se despidieron los chicos al unísono.  
-¡Es Hana!... ¡Pero qué buen regalo me han dado esos chiquillos! No son tan vagos después de todo- dijo mientras en la cara se le formaba una amplia sonrisa- ¡Al fin me subirán de cargo y seré conocido como "Don Alexander..."!.  
-¡OYAJIDE!- exclamaron cuatro voces femeninas.  
-¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes cuatro?  
-¡Así que tú te llevaste a Hana!- dijo una enojada Doremi.  
-¡Ahora verás!- agregó una enfadada Onpu.  
-¡Esperen, no es lo que piensan! Yo no la rapté, fueron...  
-¡Pirika PATOREENU!- conjuró Doremi e hizo que Oyajide recibiera un sartenazo en la cabeza y soltora a Hana en el aire.  
-¡Paipai PATOREENU!- conjuró Hazuki y al instante apareció un suave colchón en el cual aterrizó Hana suavemente.  
-¡Pameluku PATOREENU!- conjuró Aiko y Oyajide fue amarrado por decenas de cuerdas.  
-¡Esto es un malentendido!- les dijo mientras lloraba a mares- ¡Yo no fui¡Se los juro!  
-¡Pururun PATOREENU!- conjuró Onpu e hizo aparecer un cohete que se llevó a Oyajide muy lejos de donde se encontraban.  
-¡Hana!- Doremi fue a recoger a Hana del colchón- Ya estás a salvo.  
Hana sólo balbuceaba feliz por ver a su mamá de nuevo.  
-Debemos llevar a Hana de regreso a la Tienda- sugirió Hazuki.  
-Es lo mejor, ya tuvo demasiadas aventuras por el día de hoy- dijo Onpu.  
-Además si no la llevamos ahora podría pescar un resfríado- bromeó Aiko.  
-Entonces regresemos a la Tienda cuanto antes- dijo Doremi y todas se subieron a sus escobas y volaron juntas hasta la Tienda de Flores.

En otra parte de la ciudad Misora, Akatsuki y Leon se encontraban de nuevo en el puesto de hamburguesas.  
-Y otra vez fallamos- dijo Akatsuki.  
-¡Todo fue tu culpa!- le recordó Leon- Si no te hubieses aparecido ya tendríamos a Hana con nosotros.  
-Pero estamos bien y eso es lo importante.  
-Sí, tu sigues bien con Doremi. Pero en cuanto se entere de quién eres en verdad, no querrá volver a verte de nuevo. Eso te lo aseguro.  
-¡Y yo te aseguro que nunca se enterará!- le dijo frunciendo el ceño, acción muy rara de parte de Akatsuki.  
Leon se paró de la mesa y se fue sin decir palabra alguna.  
-¿A dónde vas?  
-A dar un paseo- le dijo en una voz ruda, pero se detuvo, tenía que decir algo antes de irse- Por cierto, gracias por hacerme fallar en la misión.  
Esas fueron sus últimas palabras. Luego salió del puesto de hamburguesas y se fue a caminar por Misora. Mientras, Akatsuki, no podía dejar de recordar la acción de su amigo con una furia que le era difícil de expresar.

* * *

_Este es el primer episodio de tres. Sé que prometí romance en esta historia y sé que no vieron casi nada en este capítulo. Pero les prometo que los capítulos siguientes verán más romance, eso se los aseguro_ nn 

_Si no quieres que este fic desaparezca y quieres saber que sigue, por favor déjame un review, aunque sea pequeño _n.nU.

_El segundo episodio será publicado el Domingo 12 de Junio._


End file.
